Fragile
by A Rozen Dream
Summary: Sesshomaru gets reminded just how fragile humans are. No character deaths lol so your safe reading this if you dont like deaths. oh and please review, i love getting reviews.


It was a cold night and Sesshomaru has once again left Rin in Jaken's care, Rin didn't mind Jaken wasn't too bad and as along as Rin kept out of his way she didn't notice him there. That day they had been walking through the forest a lot and Rin had managed to get some thorns in her feet and some scratches on her legs, nothing to bad but still things that needed to be looked after.

"I'm going down to the stream" she cheerfully said to Jaken

He mumbled something then Rin was on her way, once she got there she pulled up her kimono a bit then sat on the grass dipping her sore feet into the cool stream. Even though she was used to the long walks her feet still hurt sometimes, especially when she walks all day without rest. Sure she could always ride Uh-Un but she enjoyed being able to walk by Sesshomaru's side.

Rin sighed with a smile then looked up at the stars; the moon was full and bright, the perfect night. After a while she pulled her feet out and took out some leaves she kept hidden in her kimono, they were perfect for helping her cuts heal, using one she started to crush it in her hand until she could feel the moister of the leave being released then she rubbed the leave over her cuts. It's stung a little but it didn't last too long. After that she pulled out what ever might be stuck to her feet, clothes and hair then looking around to make sure no one was looking she pulled away the sleeve covering her left shoulder to show a huge bruise covering her whole shoulder and part of her arm, neck and body.

"Is it getting bigger?" she wondered out loud "if it is then I won't be able to hide it..."

She didn't know why she hid her pain and sores but she did.

Sesshomaru returned to camp, he had gone off to scout but this area was fairly remote so he decided to return to his small group. He noticed Rin was gone before he even reached the camp and he also discovered where she was but still he decided to question Jaken and watch him panic.

"Where is Rin?" he asked walking into the fire light

"Mi-mi-mi lord, Rin went to the stream"

"_So he does know, that's no fun"_

He turned away and headed towards the stream, as he got closer he could smell something strange but it was a smell he knew. Most mornings when Sesshomaru returned this smell was lingering in the air around Rin but it has never been this strong before. He was about to walk into Rin's view when he heard her muttering to herself.

"At least it doesn't hurt too much to touch now"

"_Hurt? Is Rin hurt?"_

"Well I guess I should head back now"

She was about to stand up when she noticed a mark on her leg with panic she moved it more into the moonlight hoping it was just a shadow but there was no such luck.

"But when?" she wondered

Rin thought back to every possible thing that could have happened but came up empty.

"Oh well... my kimono still covers it so I guess its ok" she decided standing

"Rin" Sesshomaru said finally showing himself

"Lord Sesshomaru... what are you... welcome back lord Sesshomaru"

"Come here"

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru"

Rin walked towards him slowly. Once Rin was in front of him he reached down and moved her kimono slightly revealing the bruise.

"How did you get this?" he growled

He wasn't angry at Rin, more at himself for allowing her to get hurt like that.

"The bat demon that tried to take me away from you"

"That was over two weeks ago"

"Yes lord Sesshomaru"

"Why have you not healed yet then?"

"I-i-i-i-I"

Rin didn't know what to say and tears were starting to well in her eyes, after all it wasn't her fault she wasn't healed yet. Sesshomaru seeing Rin's tears calmed himself down.

"_She is only a mortal child"_ he reminded himself

"Rin"

"Yes?" she answered with a shaky voice

"It's alright"

Rin slowly started to smile up at him.

"Let's go"

"Yes lord Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru turned around and walked back towards camp with Rin following after him, before they reached the fire light Sesshomaru stopped and faced Rin.

"Is everything ok?"

"From now on when you get hurt you tell me" he ordered

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru "yes lord Sesshomaru"

"Now go to sleep"

Rin nodded her head then ran towards the fire to sleep leaving Sesshomaru alone in the darkness.

"_Humans are so fragile"_ he thought as he listened to the sleeping child

* * *

><p><strong>Thankyou for reading and check out my proflie for up coming stories and other stuff =D<strong>


End file.
